A Dream?
by Ayano Onee-chan the Bunny
Summary: Kyle has an... 'Odd' dream. Something that has to do with him getting butt-fucked by Stan and Kenny, or something. *Three-some smut*


Gonna type this really quickly. :I Anyways, enjoy. I have a psychotic mind.

By the way, can we pretend they're not like, I dunno, 9? K, thanks. I don't like writing about shota-cons.

* * *

Kyle found himself breathing heavily, leaning onto a strong 'structure' for support. Wasn't he in his room reading a few minutes ago? Maybe he fell asleep... Then why did he feel naked?

He slowly opened his green eyes. He was leaning on someone's shoulder. Out of his suddenly heavy eyelids, he manage to make-out black slick hair. Craig? No... This shoulder was had a familiar feeling to it... This person was shirtless too... Wait, that body build... And, were they on a bed?

The Jew's eye widen from realization and a sudden pain coming from his butt. He leaned out of the embrace. "S-Stan?"

Stan blinked nonchalantly before replying. "Why do you seem shocked? Does it hurt?"

Kyle blinked. "H-Huh?" Again, that pain from his butt appeared again. "A-Ah!" He turned his head. He found a shirtless blonde kneeling, sticking his tongue up Kyle's own ass, currently doing wonders to the ginger-haired Jew. "K-Kenny?! What are yo- Ahh!" Kyle squirmed, arching his back so that his hips were closer to Kenny. Kyle buried his scarlet face in Stan's shoulder again. "H-Hah, ahh!"

Stan suddenly cupped Kyle's cheeks, surprising him with a lustful kiss. "Mmh?!" The Jew was forced to open his mouth, Stan's tongue now entering the small gap and exploring Kyle's mouth as much as he could.

"S-Stan, c-cal- Mmhpm!" Panted Kyle, trying to call the raven-head's name. The two finally parted, saliva tying a string between them.

Kenny suddenly sat up straight, his tongue done violating the Jew's asshole. He embraced Kyle by the back with a smile and kissed feathery ginger hair. "Ah, you're just too cute!" Kenny forced Kyle to sit on his lap, the Jew's knees suddenly pressed against his own shoulders.

"W-What are you two-" He was cut off by the satisfying pain that entered his body through his ass. "F-Fuck, t-that- Ahhh!"

Stan had slowly shoved his index finger up the Jew's ass. "Does that hurt?"

"S-Stan," His thoughts became clustered and he couldn't control his words. "M-More!"

Behind clouded eyes, he saw Stan smirk a bit. Panting and moaning, he begged more. "Stan, hurry up a-and put m-more!" Not noticing what Kenny was plotting, Kyle soon figured that out. "G-Gaaahh!"

Slender fingers played with fleshy pink perks on the Jew's beating chest. "K-Kenny!" Green eyes scrunched up. He cried out more moans and whimpers that crawled up the dominate males' spine.

Kyle's ass felt empty as fingers pulled out slowly. He moaned and pleaded. "S-Stan, w-why did you stop?..."

Kenny chuckled from behind. "Man, aren't you a needy lil' red-head devil?" The sound of zippers un-zipping gave a excited shiver up Kyle's spine. "Hopefully, this'll satisfy you."

Kyle was suddenly lifted from his underarms, then slammed back down, getting penetrated by Kenny's erection in the process. "AHHHH, F-FUCK!" Though it wasn't to be offensive, Kyle kept cursing at every thrust and slam as he was grabbed by the hips, forcing to thrust onto Kenny's erection on his own. "K-Kenny, m-mor- AHH! FUCK, MORE, PLEASE!" Pleasure brimmed his thoughts until he couldn't think anymore. Kyle then heard a throaty groan before he felt himself and Kenny release, hot semen flowing and splattering either on the sheets or inside the tight entrance of Kyle himself.

Kenny pulled out and caught the tired Jew as his body felt limp. The two dominant males got a good look at Kyle. Kyle had unsheded tears stuck to his eyelashes along with a pretty boy face decorated with red and swollen moist lips. How cute.

The Jew felt himself get lifted again, this time his position quite... Odd. His back was supported by Kenny's chest while his legs were parted, showing his asshole that was beginning to leak Kenny's seeds. "W-Wha?"

Mind still partly clouded, Kyle attempted to kick out of his captivity, but it failed once Stan held him down by the hips.

"U-Uh, Stan?"

"We're not completely done here yet. I haven't got a turn yet and I bet Kenny still wants more."

Green eyes widen. "Wait, you guys aren't d- Fuck!" Kenny penetrated him, this time a little more slower than before. "G-Gah, K-Kenny..." Kenny's thrusts were also slower than last time. "D-Dammit, do it a little faster! Please!..."

Kenny grinned. He slipped a hand towards Kyle's asshole and stretched it with his index and middle finger. "There should be a little room left, so help yourself."

Stan grinned back as he unzipped his zipper and slid his boxers down a bit, his erection popping out within a drop of a hat. Swiftly, he shoved his erection in the tiny space of Kyle's ass, Kyle screaming his lungs out in the process. "OH FUCK! FUCK!" The Jew squirmed and whimpered as he was sandwiched between the groaning raven-head and the nonchalant blonde. They thrusted at different times, so when they thrusted simultaneously, the Jew would be whimpering, panting, and moaning for more. "AHHH! KENNY! STAN!"

His erection began spurting pre-cum. Kyle timidly wrapped his shaking hand around and began fiddling and pumping. "Haahh... Gahh..."

Kenny smirked. "Let me help you with that." Replacing Kyle's hand, Kenny's longer hand wrapped around the erection. Kyle felt more pleasure and began panting harder and louder. He lost it once Kenny began pumping. Combined that with the two erections pounding his ass and you get very extremely horny Kyle. "S-So good!"

Stan pressed his lips against Kyle's forehead, their shaky short breathes mixing together. "I-It's getting tighter n-now..."

Kyle felt a stirring feeling in his stomach. "I-I'm gonna c-cum!..." He flinched as he released his seeds. "Ahh!"

His muscles tighten as the two dominate males released, large amounts of semen spilling into the space.

"Ggh!"

"Woah!"

Kyle blinked and fell into Kenny's chest as his eyelids began to get heavy, panting a bit as he finally close his eyes.

* * *

The Jew sat up with a jolt. He looked around in panic. He was at his desk in his same old bedroom.

"Was that really a dream?..." He asked himself as he leaned back in his chair. He kneaded his ginger hair tiredly. Feeling something slimy down south, Kyle looked down. It was a mess.

"Aw, shit!"

* * *

i'msuchanoobthisismyfirstsouthparkfanficandifeelterribleit's12o'clockrightnowsoineedsomesleepsogoodnight~

x333


End file.
